Le Pourpre Sanglant
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: La Paix pour elle ne viendra que si l'ont as du coeur et de la sagesse . La Paix pour lui vient de la force et la crainte qu'il inspire . Qui Imposera sa Paix ?
1. Chapter 1

Notre Royaume était autrefois le plus beau de tous

Notre Pays était reconnue comme étant le plus prospère de tous , Nos voisins et amis nous jalousé bien sur ce point .

Certains était même prêt à dire que notre patrie était l'exemple même de la paix sur notre terre que notre dieu Fiora nous avais donner dans sa grande bonté .

Depuis ma fenêtre qui donne vue sur toutes les plaine de Larsflame j'ai toujours contempler mon royaume avec des yeux rêveuse , Des plaine de verdure riche de fleur s'attribuant toute les couleurs de la création , Du bleu de l'aube jusqu'au rouge crépusculaire , Des forêt dans les quels mon père m'a apprit à tirer avec un arc pour chasser le renard aux douze queues , En levant les yeux je pouvait appercevoir au travers des nuages les hauts inexplorer de Rogiat recouvert d'un long manteau de neige .

Mais aujourd'hui tout et bien différent , Je ne suis plus entrain de regarder les bêtes domestique se promener entre les brin d'herbe qui recouvrait le paysage enchanteur .

Je regarde maintenant des démons s'amusant à tacher notre terre du sang de nos soldats qui ne peuvent que répondre de la même manières .

Je ne sais d'où il vienne , Hier encore je bavarder tranquillement avec ma famille à la table royale , Puis un message venant des terre du nord arriva annonçant la fin de notre prospérité , Mon père n'été du genre à prendre ce genre de nouvelle au sérieux , En temps normal il aurai fait comme-ci cette lêtre n'avait jamais exister , Puis il avait demander le nom de celui qui oser menacer notre famille

Lord Gorr .

De ses mots notre paix fut comme ébranler , Mon père n'avait voulut nous dire pourquoi sa peau été devenue aussi blanche que les corps sans vie des malade que j'avait vue dans ma courte existence , Ni pourquoi il avait envoyer des appel à l'aide aux quatre coin du royaume demandant à qui voulait l'entendre des hommes pour déffendre notre territoire , Il n'a pas non plus voulut me dire pourquoi il avait remit l'armure de mon ancêtre pour ensuite me dire qu'il aimer de toute son âme .

Mais maintenant je comprend pourquoi il n'a rien voulut me dire , Je voie maintenant que ce qu'il voulait s'était m'épargner de cet horriblement réalité , Depuis ma fenêtre je voie des hommes se faire tuer de bien des manières que je n'aurais sans doute jamais imaginer dans ma vie de fille de bonne famille .

Transpercer par des lance , Décapité par des lame affuté comme des dents de requins , Brûler par des flèche enduite d'huile , Mais je croit bien que tout cela ne vaux rien comparer à ce que ses monstres pouvez bien faire pour faire souffrir leur semblable .

Je sais que tout cela ne me concerne pas , Je suis un élément dans un plan politique , Une pièce dans un grand jeu du quel très peu sorte gagnant , Je ne suis rien qu'une princesse qui devrait rêver de son prince charmant aux cheveux blond comme l'or à la peau laver par du savon , Aux yeux bleu portant toutes les promesse du monde m'assurant ainsi le bonheur que toute épouse rêverai d'avoir .

Mais aujourd'hui ce que je voudrait c'est que cette bataille prênne vite fin , Nos forces sont nombreuse bien plus que celle des envahisseur , Notre victoire et aussi assurer par nos reffort venant de la maison des Strause qui nous on promit d'envoyer leur plus brave guerrier pour nous aider à vaincre ce qui semble être qu'un ramassie de rat puant cherchant à nous faire peur avec des nom bien plus lourd que les leur .

Leur banière montre une lune couper par une hache , Symbole de la maison des Gorr , Nous savons qui ils sont , Des lâches , Des Traitres , Des manipulateur , Des parasiste , Je pourrai continuer ainsi pendant des semaines tants leur défaut sont grand et ecoeurant .

Ce qui attire parfois mon attention ce sont les ordres de mon père surnomé religieusement le Vaillant D'or de la maison Heartfilliat , Il as toujours eu une voix pus forte que celle des autre , Mais quand on est roi nous devons faire entendre notre parole jusqu'aux frontière de notre nation .

Mon père ne risque rien là où il se trouve , Bien à l'abrit derrière une ranger d'homme prêt à mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre ne serrai-ce qu'une malheureuse seconde de plus , Je m'inquiète pour lui tout en sachant que c'est ridicule de redouté la colère des Gorr , Ils ne sont rien face à nous .

Je ne suis pas idiote je sais que nous perdrons des hommes même si nous sommes bien plus nombreux que eux , Pourtant je me sent bien en sachant que ma famile restera en vie , Tant que vivra mon père et ma mère je ne craindrais rien , Je n'ai qu'à attendre que cet bataille hivernal prênne fin pour que nous puissions retrouver la paix et la sérénité .

C'est pour ça que je vais maintenant prier , A genoux devant ma fenêtre en me fichant de froiser ma belle robe blanche que les fée de Wailord on cousue spécialement pour moi , Je joing mes mains pour que mes doigts soit entre-croiser ensemble alors que je baissa silencieusement la tête tout en soufflant un nuage blanc .

-Fiora , Sotora , Miotara , Je vous en prie , Protéger ma patrie des griffe du diable , Faite en sorte que notre paix continue ...Demande-je le plus doucement possiblement

Je suis Lucy Heartfilliat , Descendente directe de ma propre maison , Et je jure de toujours rester digne même dans la mort .

ooOoo

Si les hommes devait s'entretuer à chaque fois qu'il y aurai un désacord le monde serrai bien plus rouge que cet neige , Pourtant il arrivera toujours un moment ou un autre qu'un homme soulève un glaive pour la première fois , Ce qu'il en ferra ensuite importe peu , De ce que j'ai apprit, une lame n'ai faite que pour rompre le fil qui retien une vie sur terre , Celle qui tire les fil c'est bien sûr la mort qui se plait à nous guider vers notre trépas sans se soucier de nos état d'âme .

Je sais que mon heure n'est pas encore arrivé , Je le sent tout simplement que aujourd'hui ne serra encore pas ma dernière bataille , Pour d'autre c'est bien moins sûr , C'est sûrement la tête solitaire qui vient trainer à mes pieds qui me fait penser à tout cela .

-Comment vous sentez vous ? ...Demanda mon second poster juste à coté de mon siège

Je ne quitta pas la guerre des yeux , Je n'avait pas envie de tourner la tête , Ni même envie de répondre à sa question qui pourtant mériterai une réponse posé et réfléchit .

-Comme un enfant regardant des adultes pour la première fois sous leur vrais jours ...Répondit -je fatiguer de n'être qu'un spectateur

Son sourire se fait sentir sans que je n'ai besoin de le voir de mes yeux qui sont bien trop occuper à regarder les combats se déroulant quelque mètres plus loin .

-Vous compter rester ici ? ...Continua t'il de demander en sachant que cela me déranger de répondre alors que j'avait la tête ailleurs ...Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitude de rester à rien faire pendant que les nôtre meurent

-Ne mélange pas tout ...Dit-je directement après avoir écouter sa phrase ...Nous , Nous sommes allié à Gorr je l'admet , Nos hommes on tous prit une épée pour pourfendre notre ennemie , Mais en aucun cas il serrons considèrer comme l'un des nôtres

-Ne vous énervez pas ...Tenta t'il en continuant d'afficher son sourire remplit d'arrogance ...Je voulait juste votre opinion sur la famille Heartfilliat

Je n'avait jamais remarquer le coté bavard de mon second , Mais je devait être bien trop occuper à imaginer ce que je ferrait si je lui couper la langue pour lui inculquer le silence , Cependant il est vrais que j'avait quelque mots à dire au sujet du Vaillant D'or .

-De ce que je sais c'est celle qui compte le plus d'allié , C'est aussi l'une des famille les plus influente des terre du Sud , Mon opinion personelle est simple . Ses gens là ne connaisse ni la guerre ni même ce que c'est que d'être un peuple vivant avec leur soldats ...Dit-je sombrement en reffermant mon poing ...Ce ne sont que de faible beaux parleur tout juste bon à cueillir des fleur pendant que d'autre fauche des vie sur les champ de mort

Je me releva lentement tout en gardant mes poings serrer qui ne demander rien si ce n'est qu'une lame pouvant m'aider à occir ses immonde fourche-langue .

-Hum , Moi je pense que dans le fond vous ne haïssé pas cette famille ...Assura le deuxième meilleur guerrier ... Je pense plutôt que vous êtes jaloux du fait qu'ils ont bien plus de vin à boire que vous

Ce n'était pas une vérité absolue , Mais il est vrais que c'était une injustice comme une autre , Je me retourna vers Sting en me demandant ce que je ferrait sans cet espèce de connard au sourire chaleureux qui se plaisait à tuer en mon nom .

-Je suis un peu jaloux en effet , Mais comme le disent les anciens le vin manquera que quand les dieux sonnerons notre fin à tous ...M'amuse-je à dire alors que le vent souffla ...En attendant que ce jour arrive , Je vais continuer à profité des richesse de ces terres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien

L'homme portant ma lame longue hôchat lentement la tête acceptant mes dires sans aucun problème , Il n'aura jamais de problème à faire ce que je lui ordonne , Ce que je dit part-contre ne regarde que lui es moi .

Je stopa un peu mes interrogation en voyant un homme en armure de fer arrivé sur nous une hache courte à la main , Personne ne l'arrêtera , Personne n'avait peur pour ma personne

Pas même quand j'était née .

Sting recula d'un pas , Puis à mon tour je recule pour esquiver la lame qui menace ma gorge , Puis j'attrape l'avant bras du soldat qui relâcha légèrement la pression autour du manche de son arme que je prit d'un geste sec , Sans aucune hésitation je lui coupa la main que je tenait ce qui le fit hurler comme un goret qu'on étranglerai à mains nue , Avant qu'il ne rejoigne Jothoun'Heime le royaume des mort je le souleva par la gorge pour qu'il soit bien haut à la vue de ses camarade qui crient son nom pour qu'il soit épargner ou bien qu'il se déffende , Je voie dans ses yeux la flamme des courageux s'éteindre lentement alors que je suis entrain de l'étrangler .

-Tu doit savoir quelque chose Homme du Sud ...Déclare-je sous l'oeil vitreux de mon interlocuteur ...Aucun mortel ne peux accédé au repos éternel si il n'a pas confesser ses pêches au dieu tout puissant . Si tu doit mourir maintenant , N'aurais tu rien à lui dire ?

Son déséspoir été d'un pathétique , Il essaye de me faire lâcher prise avec son seul bras valide , C'est peine perdu .

Autant le laisser mourir sur place , Je fit signe à Sting de faire son travail , Il dégaina rapidement la lame dans son dos pour ensuite séparer la tête du malheureux de son corps , Sa tête et dans ma main recouverte de son sang , Son regard et à présent vide de toute étincelle de vie , Cela me donne envie de vomir sur sa carcasse reposante à mes pieds , Le blond à mes cotés croisa les bras derrière son dos attendant que je prênne ma décision concernant cette bataille qui n'était pas en notre faveur vue que nous étions du coté des Gorr pour aujourd'hui , Demain qui sais pour qui je me battrai .

-Sting ...Commence-je en lançant la tête du décapité au loin ...Ma chope de ce soir serra bien remplit si nous prenons notre temps

-Vous serriez prêt à laissez mourir les hommes de Lord Gorr jutse pour remplir votre chope ? ...Demanda t'il amusé par mes propos

-Je suis prêt à décimé une ligné entière de Dragon si cela peux étancher ma soif ...Assure-je le sourire aux lèvres

-Avoir plus de vin ne vous ferra pas oublier votre faim vous savez ...Dit-il sérieusement en regardant les autres mourir

-Ma soif de vin et ma faim de guerre sont complémentaire Sting , Plus il y aura de guerre , Plus il y aura de vin pour fêter la victoire ...Argumente-je en m'avançant ...Assez parler nous devons trouver ce que nous sommes venue chercher ici

-Bien My Lord ...Fit umblement le blond en posant un poing contre sa poitrine

-Argemar , Foltara , Kosar ! ...Crie-je en levant le poing vers le ciel ...Que le sang de mes ennemies coule !

En temps normal je ne prie aucun dieux , Je ne fait cela que pour mes hommes qui eux donnerai père et mère pour avoir leur invisible bénédiction , Je sais bien que ce n'est pas en me mettant à genoux que je trouverai la force de me relever , C'est en restant debout glaive au poing que la victoire nous est offerte .

Je suis Lord Natsu , Fils de personne , Je suis née dans le sang et je vivrais dans le sang .

Et je jure de mourir dans le sang .

ooOoo

L'homme du Sud croyait avoir toute les chances de son coté en voyant le guerrier du Nord s'avancer vers lui sans aucune arme aux poings serrer , Il n'avait dès lors pas hésité à foncer sur lui pour porter un coup fatal à ce jeune imprudent qui continuer d'avancer vers lui en n'ayant aucune peur à montrer , L'estocade n'arriva jamais au point visé la cible étant rapide avait déjà fait un souple pas sur le coté pour ensuite poser son pied sur le bras de son agresseur qui ne pouvait plus lever son arme , Mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucie quand le poing de son ennemie écrasa sans pitié sa tête dans un directe du droit fulgurant qui aura transpercer son casque fait de fer avant de réduit en bouillie sa misérable boîte cranienne , Le tueur regarda la cervelle étaller parterre tout en agittant ses doigts maintenant recouvert du liquide pourpre , Puis il serra de nouveau le poing pour le loger dans le ventre d'un nouveau batard remplit d'une confiance aveugle envers ses dieux qui devait lui porter chance , Ce ne l'a pas empêcher de tomber en arrière avant que sa tête ne soit applatie par la botte du jeune homme du Nord qui continua de le piètiner de manière brute jusqu'à-ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps sans vie et sans tête .

Juste derrière lui le blond portant son imposante lame d'acier gris fonça lui aussi sur son adversaire dague à la main , Une fois la lutte engager entre eux Sting se mit à viser la gorge de l'immonde batard qui oser défier son maitre , Alors que la lame allez lui crever un oeil l'homme portant l'épée donna de multiple coup de tête au brun en face de lui qui dût encaisser la rage soudaine de son opposant qui se mit à cogner de plus en plus fort avec son front , Il continua encore , encore , encore , Après un ultime coup de tête Sting égorgea enfin son ennemie puis sans perdre une minute avec ce misérable cloporte il se mit à courir pour rattraper celui qui le commander dans cette vie et dans la prochaine si les dieux le voulez , Il était justement entrain de l'attendre , Une main fouillant dans les entraille d'un crétin qui n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son armure , Le voilà entrain de hurler à plein poumons sur l'homme qui tien son foie , Puis il le pressa jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate comme un fruit bien trop mûr , Une fois qu'il eu fini son oeuvre il fit signe à son homme de continuer à avancer avec lui , Sting ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet minute durant la quel il acquiessa tout en dégainant l'arme qui devait pourfendre le mal .

Les deux hommes continuèrent de progresser à travers ce champ de mort et d'horreur qui pourtant donner des palpitation de joie au plus grader des deux , Ses bruits de corps tombant dans l'oublie des dieux , Ses cries qui appelèrent les démons venue prendre leur repas , Tout ceci plaisez aux jeunes garçon qui demander encore et toujours plus , Il donna un nouveaux upercute dans l'estomac d'un homme en armure qui sous la force du coup se retrouva éjecter quelque mètres plus loin surprenant ses camarade ayant assister à cet démonstration de force qui caractérisé le jeune homme .

-Faite attention ce batard n'est pas normal ! ...Assura un des paniquer qui se mit à marcher en cercle autour du guerrier

-Regardez moi ça ! C'est sûrement le fils d'une putain ! ...Provoca un autre bien plus puant que son compagnons

-Tu ne dit plus rien espèce de chien de Gorr ! ...Grogna un autre avec une hache

Au centre se trouver leur sujet de discution , Un homme dans la force de l'âge si nous devions en juger par sa taille et son visage ne portant pour l'instant aucune ride , Son Armure n'était pas vraiment lourd il n'avait que des protection légère couvrant ses jambes ainsi que ses genoux laissant ses cuisses libre de tous leur mouvement , Sa poitrine en revanche été largement couverte d'une pièce d'armure sombre forger de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus près de la peau de son porteur , Sur ses avant bras il avait mit des protège poignet de couleur argenté laissant ses poings nues , Sous ses pièces d'armure se trouver un tissue sombre assez épaie pour le tenir au chaud , En travers de sa poitrine se trouver une lanière de cuir brune tenant sa cape faite d'une fourure rappelant celle des loups bien que la peau de bête soit rouge ce qui laisser des doutes sur sa provenance , Puis enfin il y avais ce détail physique qui déplaisez aux autres hommes qui eux trouver que cela été la chose la moins masculine qu'il ais vue

Des cheveux rose , Sûrement jamais coiffer vue les mèches qui partez dans tout les sens lui donnant un look de sauvage , Deux mèches assez épaisse partèrent de ses temps pour finir par dépasser légèrement son menton donnant ainsi plus de profondeur à son regard vert forêt .

-Alors dit nous qui tu es espèce de chien galeux ! ...Demanda en rage l'un des Sudien

Natsu regarda ses mains en souriant , Il voulez son nom ? Il y'a bien longtemps que personne ne l'avez fait , La dernière personne à l'avoir demander vient d'arriver avec un air furieux inscrit sur son visage

-Allez au diable !

Sans en comprendre la raison le premier des cinq hommes se retrouva transpercer par une lame grise qui retraça les ligne de son abdomen avant de se retirer d'un coup sec , Sting prit un couteau pendant à la ceinture du mourant pour ensuite la planter en plein millieux du front du second qui tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler aux pied du Lord , Le troisième soldat essaya de s'occuper du blond en chargeant t'elle un taureau hache à la main , Dommage pour lui que le meilleur guerrier soit celui qui le dévisage avec ses pupilles sombre avant de tourner sur lui même en s'étant baisser pour esquiver l'attaque , La lame percuta brutalement l'homme en armure qui fut ballancer au sol avant que sa tête ne soit traperser par la lame du blond , Le quatrième lui tenta de s'en prendre au rose qui n'avait plus bouger depuis que son second s'était mit à massacrer ceux qui avait ouvert leur gueule remplit de mensonge à son encontre , Mais il fit une grave erreur car sa tête se retrouva à rouler parterre après que Sting ais transpercer sa gorge pour ensuite la remuer d'avant en arrière pour couper sa colone vertébral , Une fois ceci fait le blond portant une cicatrice le long de sa tempe gauche sauta en l'air pour planter son arme dans le crâne du dernier porc qui avait insulter son maitre , Maintenant que ceux-ci son mort Sting se retrouva à genoux devant son chef les mains serrant le manche de son arme toujours planter dans la tête du salopard comme il l'aurais appeler si il l'avait pus , Il pourrai rester des heures ainsi , Il voulait la bénédiction de son maitre dans ses actes

A t'il bien fait de sa battre en son nom ? Ou aurai t'il mieux fait de rester à sa place ?

-Pardonner moi My Lord ...Dit t'il le souffle court ...Je ne pouvait pas les laissez parler une seconde de plus , Accepter mes excuses pour avoir pourfendu ses mécréant

Le rose regarda son second brièvement , Puis il regarda les ligne ennemie continuer de s'étendre , Il rester encore dix-mètres avant de se retrouver en face du Vaillant D'or , Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps

-Ne t'en fait pas , Je t'en voudrais pas ...Assura t'il en posant sa main sur le crâne de son subordoner qui trembla sous ce geste ...Sauf si tu traine trop , Nous avons une belle occasion aujourd'hui de faire parler de nous , Eh je ne laisserai pas Gorr ou bien Heartfilliat m'en empêcher

Retirant lentement sa main le Lord s'avança une nouvelle fois en direction du champ de batail , Son second se releva bien vite en ayant cette fois-ci la conviction que cette journée serrai bientôt inscrite dans les livres d'histoire comme étant le jour ou Lord Natsu serrai enfin cité comme étant le plus guerrier que le monde est jamais connut

C'est pour ça qu'il continuera de courir tout droit , Cherchant toujours à être aux coté de celui qui serra un jour au-dessus des autres

ooOoo

-Mère voyons se n'est pas résonable de sortir de votre lit vous êtes faible ...Conseille-je doucement à ma mère la Reine qui regagnea son lit avec mon aide

-Je sais bien , Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire non *Kof* plus ...Toussa t'elle en se faisant border par sa fille

-Vous serriez l'une des femmes les plus redoutable de ce siècle si seulement vous saviez faire preuve d'un peu de patience ...Assure-je en lui embrassant le front

-Me voilà entrain de me faire gronder par ma propre fille ...Souffla tristement la souveraine en ayant un sourire faible inscrit sur les lèvres ...Merci de t'occuper de ta pauvre vielle mère

-Ne parlez pas si c'est pour dire des sotise ...Souffle-je en rejoignant la porte ...Reposez vous bien mère

Je la regarda me sourire simplement , Puis je sortie enfin de la chambre de mes parents , Une fois dans les couloirs de notre chateau je me mit à penser à ce qui nous attendez , La nuit venait de tomber et rien que d'imaginer ce qui se passer dehors me glacer le sang .

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il y'a un homme qui continue de se battre contre notre armé , Alors que le vent souffle de plus en plus fort sur nos murs il reste tout de même assez de cruauté en lui pour qu'il continue de tuer l'un des notres .

Pourtant je le voie , Il n'est pas très loin de nos murs sans pour autant être trop près pour inquièté qui se soit , De toute façon un seul homme ne peux pas effrayer une armé entière , Pourtant j'entend maintenant des bruit dans les couloirs , Des rumeurs circulent sur cet homme qui semblerai hâbité par le diable en personne , Je n'y croit pas personnellement , Mais je doit bien reconaitre que son absurde cruauté mérite le dégoût le plus total , De mon point de vue ce n'est qu'un autre homme avide de sang rêvant d'une misérable solde servant sûrement à payer ses bière ainsi que ses putains au bordel .

Je continua ma marche dans les couloirs de notre chateau saluant au passage les gardes arrivé pour assurer la protection de la famille royale , Ils ne me rendant pas mon salut bien trop intimidé par mon rang bien supérieur au leur , Je ne leur en veux pas d'être aussi appeurer par le pouvoir , Mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir de temps en temps une réponse , Je laisse tomber mes pensées en entran de ma chambre dans la quel je vit une forme bien trop familière à mon goût .

-Te voilà enfin cousine ...Fit une femme tenant un miroir entre ses doigts fin ...Tu était encore entrain de veiller sur ma tante ?

-Elle essaye toujours de faire croire aux autres qu'elle va mieux ...Souffle-je en refermant la porte ...Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici Kana

-Je suis arrivé avant que tous ces mâle ne se batte pour tes jolies yeux cousine ...S'amusa la brunette en reposant l'objet à reflet ...A ce qu'il parrait Lord Gorr aurai des vue sur ton corp de jeune fille encore pucelle

Je reprima une grimasse de dégoût en imaginant le visage de ce monstre qu'on traite avec le plus grand respect du monde d'Ogre Violet , Je regarda ma cousine du coté de ma mère s'assoir sur mon lit pendant que je regarder encore une fois par ma fenêtre en espérant y voir une amélioration dans ce conflit tout bonnement inutile .

-Je suis un peu jalouse , Moi qui suis toujours en attente d'un mari , Te voilà courtisé de la manière la plus romantique qui soit ...Se moqua t'elle en balançant ses pieds dans le vide

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à rire Kana , En bas il y'a des hommes qui meurent ...Déclare-je les mains serrer l'une contre l'autre

-Il vaux mieux en rire que d'être aussi triste que toi ...Répondit t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel ...Tu devrait plutôt te réjouir que des hommes soit prêt à mourir pour que tu soit à eux

-Tu sais très bien que je suis promit au prince Hibiki , Lui et moi serrons marier , Je serrai enfin débarasser de toute ses guerre inutile ...Exprime-je sombrement ...Ma famille n'aura plus à craindre personne quand je serrait partis

-Tu croit vraiment que plus personne ne voudra de l'empire des Heartfilliat ? , De plus votre maison ne compte que toi comme enfant , Si jamais tu devait régné à Pagasus je devrait prendre ta place ici , Ce qui ne plairai nullement à mon père qui n'aurai plus personne pour s'occuper de ses terres ...M'informa t'elle sagement

-Ton frère ne pourrait pas prendre ta place ? ...Demande-je en me tournant un peu vers elle

-Mon frère est un idiot , Un courreur de jupe trop courte et de bière trop grande ...Répondit t'elle en secouant légèrement sa tête négativement ...Je suis la seule à pouvoir reprendre la courone des Alperona .

Kana . Tu est forte , J'aimerai te le dire avec ma bouche , Mais mon coeur me dit que tu n'ai pas encore prêtte à entendre ses mots qui serrons pour toi que le jour ou tu deviendra Reine de Megtone , Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ce titre maintenant et que tu rêverai d'être une jeune fermière qui pourrai choisir son époux sans avoir honte de le dire à ton père le Roi .

Je sais que tu aimerai être à ma place , Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance qui me fait penser cela , Mais moi je sais quel et le nom de mon futur prince , J'ai vue son visage et sais que son coeur est remplit de bonté , Toi tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblera ta progéniture , Permet moi de te prendre dans mes bras ma cousine aux cheveux brun , Permet moi d'être à tes coté alors que ta mère est morte il n'y as que douze-lune .

Kana accepta mon étreinte tout reniflant dans les manches de sa robe doré , Je carressa lentement son dos pour l'encourager à verser ses larmes qui doivent pesé lourd sur son âme , Sans dire un mot je laissa celle que je voyait comme une soeur fondre en larme dans mes bras , C'est une dur épreuve pour nous tous Kana .

Mais nous survivrons ensemble à tous cela .

Je t'en fait la promesse .

ooOoo

-Alors à qui le tour ?

Le Vaillant D'or ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passée devant lui , Quelque mètres plus loin se trouver un homme , Un homme accompagner de ce qui sembler être son laquet .

Depuis hier cet homme s'est amusé à tuer ses soldat les mains dépourvue d'arme , Se servant uniquement de ses poing maintenant rougie par le sang de ceux qu'il avait massacrer , La plupart d'entre eux se retrouver sans têtes , Une pratrique que le combattant maitriser à la perfection .

Les hommes autour de lui parler entre eux de cet inconnue , Certains avez voulut tenter leur chance face à lui , Mais jusque-là personne n'avait réussie à lui porter le moindre coup , Cette nuit une dizaine de ses hommes s'était risquer à l'affronter pour le faire taire , Le reste été bien plus avisé que leur jeune frère , Cet homme aux poings sanglant et arrivé jusqu'ici sans arme , Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimé .

Il éveiller dans le coeur du vieux guerrier de la curiosité , Comment un homme seul peut-il tenir toute une nuit de combat sans jamais s'arrêter alors que le jour allez bientôt se lever .

-Que l'ont me prépare un cheval ...Demanda Sir Jude à un de ses subordoné qui s'exécuta sans rien dire

A ses coté des sourcils se froncèrent montrant que l'ordre de son vieux Roi ne lui plaisait pas .

-Tu compte nous quitter ? ...Demanda ironiquement l'homme

-Je veux juste savoir qui peu bien prétendre être le diable sur mes terre ...Répondit le blond en souriant

-Quel sang-froid dans ta voix ...Rit un peu le second ...Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Si le coeur t'en dit alors oui ...Accepta le monarque du Sud ...Je te demanderai juste de faire preuve d'un peu de patience si jamais cet homme t'agace

-Je ne te promet rien ...Répondit t'il en riant joyeusement alors que leur chevaux arrivent ...Dit moi que compte tu faire pour repousser Gorr ?

Une fois en selle le Roi aux cheveux blond regarda le petit homme déjà prêt à partir lui aussi monter sur son cheval .

-En quoi cela te concerne t'il ? ...Demanda Jude en souriant à pleine dent

-Je suis ton père ! Alors un peu de respect petit con ! ...Répondit Makarof en riant avec son fils

Les deux Heartfilliat continuèrent de rire pendant que leur chevaux avancer dans la neige du soir , Pendant leur balade il remarquèrent les quelque détail qui donner l'impression d'être effectivement en enfer , Il fallait être quelqu'un d'étrange ou de cruel pour planter des torche pour former un cercle parfaitement rond donnant ainsi l'impression aux hommes venant ici d'avoir une chance de gagner en ayant la lumière de leur coté , Mais la lois du cercle remonte à bien des génération avant la leur , Celui qui rentre à l'intérieur du cercle doit s'en sortir tout seul , Jude savait bien que la bravoure de ses hommes les forcez à déffendre leur honneur , Cet homme assis sur un siège de cuir se servait exclusivement de son armé pour se divertir , Jude voyait bien que cet homme aimer ce battre , Non avec des armes mais bien avec ses poings maintenant rouge , Tout autant que cette neige prisonière du cercle infernal que le rose venait d'invoquer sur ses terres .

-Qui-doit-je annoncer ?

Makarof dévisagea celui qui venait d'arrivé devant eux , Il n'avait pas l'air fort ni même très costeau , Pourtant il voyait en lui une force bien plus subtile , Peut-être un caractère bien plus puissant que celui de son maitre , Pourtant il avait bien imité sa tenue , Si ce n'est que ses pièce d'armure soit brillante comme la lune , Sa couleur à lui pour remplacer le noir été le marrons foncée , Dans son dos reposer deux épée coincer dans leur foureau respectif , L'une au pomeau sombre surmonter d'une tête de lion d'or hurlant contre ses ennemies que si il dégainer plus personne ne l'entendrait rugir , Sa taille n'été pas différente des autres lame mais sa jumelle part contre faisait à coup sûr la moitié de la taille du jeune homme , Son pomeau à elle été d'un bleu foncée se fondant facilement dans le ciel de cette nuit sombre , Celle-ci été surmonter d'une tête de Loup argenté qui été bien plus silencieuse que le Lion .

-Annonce le Roi Jude Heartfilliat ...Demanda le souverains en fixant le blond qui se retourna vers le rose

-M'y Lord Souhaiter vous les voir ? ...Fit le jeune garçon en fixant attentivement son maitre qui fit un bref oui de la tête ...Si vous voulez parlez il faut laisser vos épée ici

-Pour que toi tu vienne plus facilement nous décapité par-derrière ? ...Ironisa sombrement le vielle-homme pendant que son jeune fils écouter en silence leur échange

-Mon Seigneur et moi ne somme point des barbare , Nous ne tuons que ceux qui le désir vraiment , Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à mourir alors nous ne ferrons rien . Mais pour être sûr de ne pas nous tromper , Laissez vos arme ici ...Répondit sérieusement le blond aux pupilles noir

Le Roi regarda son père qui haussa les épaules , Il le suivrais peut-importe sa décision , Une fois leur lames planter dans la terre froide les seigneurs de guerres s'avancèrent vers celui qui avait souiller le sol de leur partie en y plantant les os de ses ennemies , Ceux qui quelque heures plus-tôt deffendez leur couleurs haut et fort , Etait à présent étendu parterre sans leur tête qui doit être briser , trancher , réduit en bouillie .

Une fois au centre du cercle les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux , L'un était vieux et fatiguer des guerres qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis sa tendre enfance , L'autre était jeune et avide de conflit à venir , C'était comme de voir les deux face d'une même pièce d'argent .

-Que me vaux se déplaisir ? ...Commença Natsu en remuant le crâne dans le quel s'agiter son vin rouge mélanger au sang ...Je n'ai pas vue de Heartfiliat depuis un certains temps , Eh voilà que le Roi déchue et son fils vienne à ma rencontre

Jude retint de justesse son paternelle qui venait de faire un pas vers le rose , Celui-ci se moqua ouvertement de lui en buvant une gorger de son brevage maudit .

-Mes hommes m'ont rapporter une nouvelle , Il disent que le diable viendrais déclencher sa fureur contre mon armé , Et que tu serrai son serviteur ...Répondit le Vaillant Doré en retirant son haume ...Mais je croit qu'ils sont beaucoup trop bus en l'honneur de leur camarade tombé au combat .

Une fois qu'il eu avaler son alcool spécial l'homme venant du Nord leva les yeux vers le blond du Sud , Ses lèvres s'étirent pour laisser voir ses dents blanche sur les quel le sang de ses victimes s'amuser à serpenter lui donnant un sourire digne du diable lui même .

-Leur camarade ? Je n'ai pas vue beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui se mettant à sauver ceux qui se faisait tuer par moi et mon ami ici présent ...Déclara t'il en faisant signe à Sting de venir à ses coté ...Tes hommes ignorent tout de ce que le mot camarade veux dire .

-Mais toi tu le sais ? Toi l'homme qui vient nous affronter avec un seul homme ? ...Demanda Makarof presque hilare

-Ho je ne prétend pas être le meilleur exemple pour ce mot là vieux Roi , Mais il faut savoir que Sting n'a jamais permit à personne de me tuer , Et que j'ai fait de même pendant un certains temps ...Répondit Natsu en regardant le blond au garde à vous ...Ce temps là me manque je doit bien l'avouer .

-Dans ce que cas pourquoi ne pas retourner là-d'où vous venez ? ...Fit remarquer Jude sérieusement ...Vous serriez épargez par mes hommes et ceux que Le Roi Elfman Straus m'a envoyez et qui serrons là à l'aube .

Le visage de Natsu resta pendant quelque seconde sans émotion , Puis son sourire sinistre revint orné ses lèvres tacher .

-Si ce que vous dite est vrais alors je ne doit pas partir tout de suite sinon je risque de raté le meilleur moment ...Assura Lord rose en essuyant ses lèvres avec sa manche ...Eh ça me ferrait mal de repartir avant Gorr

-Alors Gorr à bien prévut de battre en retraite ? ...Fit celui avec les cheveux blanc ...Je me disait bien que cet assaut frontal n'était pas son genre

-Il est peut-être laid mais il reste bien plus fourbe que son père , Des hommes se sont poster tout autour du château , Ils se cachent dans les bois attendant le signal du commandant qui se trouve à l'Ouest du camp militaire ...Informa le combattant au poing nue

Les deux général se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil en ayant une pensée commune , A quoi jouer donc cet homme ?

-Pourquoi nous dit tu ça ? N'est tu pas avec Gorr ? ...Questionna le Doré en fronçant ses sourcils

Natsu regarda longuement son interlocuteur , Puis ses yeux observèrent son reflet dans son nectare diabolique , Sa réponse ne plait jamais aux hommes qui lui posant ce genre de question , D'une traite il l'avala sous les yeux écoeurer du vielle homme qui en détourna le regard , Une fois terminé il broya d'un coup sec le crâne faisant un peu sursauter les Heartfiliat , Ce qui arracha un sourire au rose qui se releva lentement sous l'oeil méfiant de Makarof qui regretter de tout son être d'avoir laisser son épée derrière lui .

-Je ne suis là que pour moi , Faire résoner mon nom jusqu'à-ce que les dieux eux même l'entende , Apprendre aux hommes que je suis là pour tuez ceux qui oserons croire que la paix arrivera avec de belle parole ! ...Répondit-il en faisant de grand geste tout en marchant un peu pour être devant le moustachu blond ...Je ne suis pas là pour Gorr , Et je ne serrai pas là pour toi . Je ne bat que pour mon plaisir

Jude pouvait le jurer de tout son coeur , Ses veines se glacèrent , Son corps fut comme prit d'assaut par des ombres menaçant de l'étrangler , Tout cela arriver parce-qu'il le voyait

Dans ses yeux elle danser !

Dans ses yeux il voyait la flamme du diable danser !

Eh il allait tout consumer sur son passage .


	2. Chapter 2

Le froid mord .

C'est ce qu'on me dit depuis que je suis née bien loin d'ici . Dans le petit village de Crasbir nous sommes tous soumis à une règle qui nous interdit de sortir dehors avec des vêtement sur le dos , même si l'hiver été là . Cet règle m'a donner un avantage sur les hommes du Sud . Eux il sont toujours au soleil il craignent le moindre petit flocon sur leur peau . Moi je suis bien plus à l'aise sous la neige que sous le soleil .

J'observe depuis ma tour de guet le moindre signe qui pourrai être menaçant . J'inspire lentement l'air glacé autour de moi en continuant d'ignorer les plaintes de mes hommes qui ne sont pas encore habituer à servir sous mes ordres . Moi celui que l'on surnome

L'aigle de Glace .

Je n'aime pas ce sobriquet . Il ne fait que me gêner quand je doit me présenter devant les autres soldats qui on entendu dire que je pouvait décocher une flèche à deux-cent-pas et la planter dans l'oeil d'une biche qui n'aurai pas sentie le moindre souffle de vent . Cet histoire est vrais ce qui confirme que je suis un très bonne archer . Je suis content que mon talent soit apprécier mais j'aurai aimer que personne n'exagère en parlant de ma personne . Moi le pauvre

Grey Fullbuster .

Je ne suis pas un noble . Les homme comme moi ne sont pas née avec des drap de soie pour essuyer leur cul . Je suis pas venue au monde avec un berceau fait de bois d'argent . Non moi je ne suis qu'un soldat qui as réussie à gravir les échelon pour devenir capitaine de la garde du mur . Je suis fier d'être au service d'un si bon seigneur . Jamais il n'a oublié mon nom et jamais il ne l'oublira .

Je contemple encore une fois la beauté des contré sauvage recouvert de sa parure de neige . J'aimerai que ce pays reste ainsi . Ce long manteau blanc lui vas divinement bien .

-Encore entrain de rêver ?

Cette voix me fit immédiatement sursauté . En me retournant je me giffla mentalement tout en pliant le genoux pour la princesse de ce royaume . Je ne devait pas être aussi maladroit devant elle . Cette femme pourrai d'un claquement de doigt me faire jeter par dessus le mur . Mais je la connait si bien que je sais qu'elle n'osera jamais me faire du mal .

Elle la princesse de ce chateau vétue d'une robe d'hiver jaune câchant ses petit pied fragile . Sur ses épaules été mis une fourure blanche qui masquer la vue de ses épaules . Ses cheveux été ramenez en un sublime chignon qui dégagea la vue sur son visage d'ange .

Par Seodaria , Qu'elle été belle ! .

-Princesse Heartfilliat , Dit-je la gorge nouer . Pardonner moi de ne pas avoir remarquer votre présence .

-Il n'y as pas de mal relever vous chevalier , Assura t'elle avec un rire léger .

J'obéit sans réfléchir . Cette femme avait le don de chambouler tout mon être . N'allez pas croire que je l'aimer non loin de là . Mais son aura , cet chaleur chaleureuse qui se dégager d'elle faisait chanter mon âme .

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Princesse , Dit-je en reprenant doucement de ma superbe .

-Mais voyons nous , nous somme déjà vue , Dit-elle en riant . Souvenez vous . C'était le jour ou mon père vous as donner votre titre de chevalier .

Ce souvenir me revint de plein fouet . Bien sûr qu'elle était là ! Quel idiot ! Comment ai-je pus oublié qu'elle se trouver dans la même pièce que moi quand je suis devenue un serviteur de son propre royaume ?

Je plongerai bien ma tête dans la neige pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le rouge grimper le long de mes joues . Mais ce serrai complétement stupide et surtout mal-vue . Sutout que je fait fasse à une femme de la noblesse je ne doit pas lui manquer de respect . En plus mes hommes nous regarde bizarrement depuis qu'elle est arrivé .

-Sir Grey voudriez vous bien m'escorter ? , Demanda t'elle gentiment .

-Bien sûr Princesse , Accepte-je avec un grand sourire .

J'espère que mes lèvres ne sont pas trop crispé . Sinon elle va croire que cet futur balade ne m'enchante pas . Pourtant je suis ravis d'avoir l'occasion de parler avec celle pour qui des hommes meurent ici-bas .

Au départ je me contenter de marcher dans ses pas . Mais elle m'avait gentiment ordoner de venir à ses coté me surprenant et me faisant trébucher causant un léger rire chez la charmante dame qui sembler bien joyeuse malgré ce qui arrivé à notre royaume .

Puis je me suis mis à trembler dans mes bottes en voyant que je marcher côte à côte avec l'un des membre de la famille royale . Je ne devait pas faire un seul faux pas sinon ma tête risque d'être séparé du reste de mon corps .

-Dite moi Sir Grey , Commença doucement la souveraine . Est-ce que vous êtes au courrans des rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs ?

J'avala lentement ma salive en calculant soigneusement chacun de mes mots .

-Oui . Mais permettez moi de vous dire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs . Il ne faut pas y prettez attention , Assure-je poliment .

-Pourtant tous le monde jure avoir vue le diable cet nuit , Insista t'elle sérieusement pendant que nos pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige .

-Les hommes sont fatiguer . Il ont sûrement exagéré en voyant leur compagnons mourir sous leur yeux , Dit-je sur le même ton

-Sir Grey ! Fit-elle soudainement . Mon père et mon grand-père l'on vue en face . Il es le diable !

Je resta muet bien malgré moi . Ma princesse avait l'air d'avoir vue le démon de près . Je ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tord sinon je risquer de l'offenser . Mais je lui devait d'être honnête .

-Votre altesse . Pardonnez moi mais je ne peu y croire . Ma croyance envers Borgard m'oblige à renier l'enfer et tous ce qui en sortira , Explique-je en m'inclinant devant elle . Pardonnez mon manque de respect mais je me doit d'être fidèle à mon dieu !

Je resta ainsi en attendant patiement que ma princesse décide si ma réponse mérite la peine de mort ou non .

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi dame Juvia vous tien en si haute estime dans son coeur , Fit-elle en riant doucement . J'espère que vous resterai toujours aussi honnête .

Je me relèva rapidement en dévisageant ma souveraine d'un air sûrement ahurie . Dame Juvia ? Elle m'estime ? Vraiment ? Moi qui croyait qu'elle n'avait que du mépris pour moi et tous les autres chevaliers . Je regarda la princesse s'en allez me laissant sans voix .

ooOoo

Je rentra dans la salle à manger qui était vide , dans un soupir de bien être je retira mon manteau que je posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en remarquant la présence de mon grand-père . Il était étonnement calme depuis son retour du champ de bataille .

D'habitude il buver une bonne coupe de vin en chantant des chansons de pirate . Le voilà entrain de déprimer en fixant son verre remplit .

Je m'avança prudement de lui , puis je posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il sache que je suis présente .

-Lucy ? Mais que fait tu là ?

-Je suis venue voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose , Dit-je poliment en souriant au vielle homme qui répondit à mon sourire .

-Toujours aussi attentioné , Souffla t'il en se redressant . J'espère que Hibiki serra un bon mari

-Vous êtes toujours aussi méfiant , Rit-je en tapottant le crâne chauve de mon grand-père paternel . Je vous promet que -

-S'il te plait Lucy tutoie moi , Soupira t'il en se retournant vers moi . Je suis de ta famille tu sais alors tu pourrait te montrer plus chaleureuse avec moi !

-Je le pourrait mais je n'aime pas tutoyer les homme ayant des penchant aussi lubrique que vous , insinue-je en plissant les yeux sous la mine décomposer de mon grand-père .

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce livre n'était pas à moi !

-Bien sûr , fit-je pas dupe en allant vers ma chambre .

-Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

Je pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête du vielle homme . Je ne pouvait pas le dire tout haut mais j'adorer embêter les membres de ma famille sur des sujets sensible , comme-par-exemple mon grand-père qui à crut malin de rammenait livre contenant des images de femme posant de manière _lubrique_. Bref depuis cette histoire je le vouvoyer pour l'agacer car il n'aimer être traiter comme une personne supérieur aux autres , c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il as renoncer à son titre pour le donner à père .

Quand j'y pense c'est drôle d'avoir deux roi au même endroit .

ooOoo

C'est ça mon monde , mon univers est là sous mes yeux .

Et je l'entend m'encourager d'allez au bout du chemin !

Mon coeur bat la chamade , mes veines palpites sous mon excitation .

Je regarde ma main non-tacher par le sang de ses couard .

En un instant je ne suis plus là sur ce champ de bataille .

Je suis avec elle , puis je pleure contre elle une main contre mon coeur .

Elle me rassure en me disant que tout ceci prendra fin un jour .

-Tu avais raison mère , dit-je avec un doux sourire aux lèvres en admirant les nuages dans l'azure . La paix n'est que mensonge .

 _Il n'y a que la passion ._

 _Par la passion , j'ai la puissance ._

 _Par la puissance , j'ai le pouvoir ._

 _Par le pouvoir , j'ai la victoire ._

 _Par la victoire , mes chaînes se brisent ._

J'ouvre lentement les yeux en serrant dûrement mon poing tout en faisant signe à mes hommes de rester en retrait .

-Sting c'est un beau matin tu ne trouve pas ? dit-je doucement .

Le blond rengaina son épée ayant comprit le message de son maitre , il posa un genoux à terre en plaçant son poing sur sa poitrine .

-Oui M'y Lord , accepta t-il avec un sourire .

\- Saisir cet chance , comme tu le disait si bien mère , la chance ne sourit qu'aux audacieux .

Je regarde l'armé du Roi Elfman foncer sur nous , je leur sourit en me mettant à courir sur eux .

Je frappe le premier envoyant boulet ce soldat qui verra la nuit tomber , puis je donne un coup de tête au second qui reste sonner malgré le port de son casque , j'éclate d'un rire franc en donnant un coup de genoux dans son estomac , il se plie de douleur en se mettant à genoux devant moi , j'incline la tête pour évité une lance qui voulait me transpercer le crâne , j'attrape le batôn noir et d'un geste brusque j'envoie le soldat tenant l'autre bout voler quelque mètres plus loins .

Ils sont positioné en cercle autour de moi , les lancier sont les premier , ceux tenant leur épées en retrait attendant que je m'enfuie pour me pourfendre de leur lame tremblante , les archer eux me menace de loin .

 _Ho allez s'y ! continuez ! ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !_

 _Je n'ai pas peur de vous !_

 _Car j'ai avec moi la force !_

 _Et La Force Me Libéra !_

Les cries de guerre se déclenche et c'est là que tout commence !

ooOoo

-Peu-tu s'il te plait me répété ça ? demanda Jude avec un air horrifier déformant ses traies .

Grey inspira profondément , redire ses mots était bien plus dur que d'y croire ça le brun l'avouer volontier .

-Le roi Elfman à était fait prisonier avant la tombé du soleil , dit le Fulbuster d'une voix grave . Ainsi que ces deux soeurs , son armé a perdu quasiment tous ses meilleurs effectif en quelques heures suite à la charge du groupe de mercenaire qui actuellement fait équipe avec Lord Gorr , ce qui est raporter sur tout le camp est que ceci est l'oeuvre que d'un seul homme ...

-Qui-est-ce ? fit le roi avec des sueur froide

-Il as le titre de Lord commandant des Pourpre Sanglant les hommes les plus redouté de tout le Nord , expliqua calmement l'Aigles-De-Glace . Il s'appelle Lord Natsu Dragnir aussi surnomé Poing Sanglant par ceux qui on croisé sa route et qui sont encore en vie .

-Cet homme , dit la voix tremblante du blond . As des cheveux rose n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mon roi , confirma t-il en fermant tristement les yeux .

Le Vaillant d'Or jetta immédiatement un regard vers les campement ennemie visible depuis sa grande fennêtre de verre . Il porta une main à son visage pour essuyer ses goûtes de sueur coulant sur son front .

-Que les Dieux nous vienne en aide ...

OooO

-Qu'allez nous faire ? murmura une voix féminine visiblement inquiète .

-D'abord rester calme , répondit une autre qui se voulait rassurante par son timbre . Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur

-Oui mais si il essaye d'abuser de nous ? paniqua t-elle en voyant les regard pesant sur sa personne .

-Il ne t'arrivera rien fait moi confiance , assura t-elle .

Mirajane mérité bien son titre de conseillère , d'ailleurs elle mériterai bien de régner sur le Soul , mais les dieux on décidé qu'elle ne serrai pas la souveraine de ce royaume , elle n'est pas rancunière pour autant , son frère et un bon roi bien qu'il soit un matchiste pure et dure .

-Capitaine voilà les prisonier , dit le garde tenant leur chaîne .

Lisanna regarda la personne ayant un grade au-dessus des autres , ses orbe bleu tombèrent sur un homme assis sur une caise remplit de vin , comme la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait croiser ici celui-ci porte les même vêtements que leur commandant , sauf que celui-ci ai ajouté une épaulette d'acier protégeant la moitié gauche de son corps , d'ailleurs la protection s'étendait le long de son bras se terminant par un gant d'acier dans le quel reposer une pomme à moitié manger , elle croisa ensuite ses pupilles rouge comme le sang , cet couleur lui donna la chaire de poule , puis elle fini sa descripation en voyant ses cheveux anarchique coiffer en une grande queue de cheval .

-Depuis quand on fait des prisonier ? grogna t-il en boulotant son encas sous les yeux ennuyer des deux femmes .

-C'est Lord Dragnir qui as donner l'ordre et il as aussi demander à ce qu'elle soit escorter par vous capitaine , expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux violet .

-Eh merde , lâcha t-il sous un hôquet de surprise de la noblesse .

-Je suis désoler monsieur , s'excusa le soldat semblant presque s'amuser de la réaction du brun qui se releva en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule .

-Reste pas là petit va retrouver ta petite chérie pour jouer aux docteurs , s'empressa t-il de dire alors que le garçon rougissait à vue d'oeil ce qui fit rire son supérieur qui attrapa la chaîne retenant les poignet des princesses .

Vue leur comportement il devait avoir un passée commun se disait la plus vielle des soeurs Straus . Une nouvelle fois leur souillet s'enfoncèrent dans la neige , mais pour longtemps car le capitaine aux yeux rouge arriva devant la plus grande tente de tout le campement , celle-ci était frapper du symbole des mercenaire à savoir un soleil rouge consumer par un feu doré .

Pénétrant lentement dans la maison du Lord commandant les deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux blanc furent surprise de voir leur Roi assis au bout d'une table sans aucune entrave aux mains pour l'empêcher de manger , devant lui se trouver un appétissant cochon de lait cuit à point est son odeur sembler torturer le roi à la peau bronzé par le soleil de l'Est .

-Prenez place vos altesse , fit moqueusement Gajeel en les libérant de leur entrave .

Approchant à pas de loups les deux femme de la royauté de massèrent les poignet en s'exécutant sous les yeux attentif du Capitaine brun qui profita de ce petit moment de flotement pour se curer l'oreille , une fois assise Lisanna prit sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur la nouriture qui déborder sur cet table , d'abord parce qu'une dame ne pouvait se permettre de manger comme un garçon et aussi parce qu'elle soupçoner leur tortionaire d'avoir empoisoné le repas pour les tuer pendant qu'il ne serrai pas sur leur gardes .

Sans prévenir une des fraise devant elle fut attraper par des doigts agile qui jetèrent sans pitié le petit fruit dans la bouche du Lord-Commandant qui apprécia le goût du fruit-rouge en poussant un gémissement que toute les femmes présente trouvèrent grossier , surtout qu'il avait eu l'indélicatesse d'avoir sur le dos qu'une chemise blanche non fermer dévoilant son torse sculpté comme celui d'un athlète , Mirajane regarda plus attentivement le centre de son torse sur le quel on pouvait y voir une cicatrice rouge ayant la forme d'une fleur épanouie .

-Excuser moi pour mon retard , souffla le rose en refermant sa chemise . Mais vous savez ce que c'est , les hommes sont parfois dur à gèrer .

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui ne le dérangea pas plus que ça de toute façon il aimer mieux la musique . D'un geste du doigt il ordonna à une de ses servante de lui jouer un petit air de musique , sans se précipité la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu attrapa le violon qui trôner à ses pieds-nue avant de le poser en douceur sur son épaule , une fois bien installer sur le divant en cuir rouge la musicienne commença a jouer diffusant un son que tous reconnurèrent comme un air Celtique , une musique oublié des nobles qui ne tolèrer pas ses airs qui défier les grand classique de la musique du monde . Cette jeune femme s'appeller Reby Macgarden .

-Merci mademoiselle Reby , fit Natsu en continuant de chipper des fruits sous le nez de la blanche qui résista à l'envie de le mordre .

-Je ne fait que mon devoir Lord-Commandant , assura gentiment la jeune femme en continuant de jouer la musique joyeuse .

-Quel devoir , ironisa le Capitaine Redfox en la rejoignant sur le divant . Va plutôt tuer sur le champ de bataille , tu serra bien plus utile à notre armé

-Sans façon merci , répondit-elle en jettant un oeil au soldat . Je suis convaincue que ma musique aide nos hommes .

Le Dragnir s'autorisa un sourire en prenant place sur le plus gros fauteuille .

-Elle as raison tu sais Gajeel , déclara le Point-Sanglant . La musique de mademoiselle Reby fait des merveille dans le coeur des soldats qui aiment entendre autre chose que les crie de terreur des Gorr .

-Tu te ramolie Lord , assura le noir en buvant cul-sec sa ca coupe . Avant tu n'aimer que le bruit des os craquant sous nos coups .

-Les hommes on cet facinante aptitude de changer suivant leur erreur passées , expliqua t-il en remuant son verre contenant du vin rouge dans le quel il glissa une cerise de la même couleur . Avant quand je fracasser des crânes je ne me demander jamais ce qu'il aurai pu dire ou faire pour moi si j'avait attendu le bon moment pour les tuer , donc aujourd'hui je ne tue que les gens qui le mérite vraiment .

-Pfff je préfère me souler que d'entendre ses conneries , grogna le gradé en s'en allant d'un pas lourd .

Une fois le noir sortie tous les blanc retenèrent leur respiration , même la douce musique de bal ne les aida pas à se détendre , il ne pouvez rien dire de peur que leur langue soit trancher .

Le roi avait surtout peur que ce Démon s'en prenne à ses soeurs , après tout c'est un homme du Nord et tous le monde sais que ces hommes n'ont aucune conscience et qu'il viol les femmes rien que pour le plaisir de les souiller . Prenant une bonne dose de courrage le bronzé inspira lentement en regardant finallement son tortionaire qui sembler manger tranquillement son repas en faisant d'habille geste avec son couteau .

-Doit-je demander la vrais raison de nôtre présence ici ? demanda t-il doucement alors que son vis-à-vis avais la fourchette coincer entre ses lèvres .

-Eh bien sa me semble évident , dit-il en faisant tourner ses couvert . De la bonne nouriture , du vin venant de Pyker , et la meilleur ménestrelle que j'ai jamais entendu , pour moi c'est un bon repas .

-Eh pourquoi nous avoir enlever dans ce cas ? questione-t-il en joignant ses mains . Vous n'auriez pas pus nous envoyer un de vos hommes pour nous inviter comme il se doit ?

-Oui mais vous voyez je me suis laisser emporter par toute ses banière flottant aux vent , ces brave gars armé de courrage , est cette incroyable fumet de sang bouillant , répondit-il en souriant . Franchement j'ai pas pus résister à l'envie de venir vous invité en personne .

C'en était effrayant , son ton détacher , ses yeux qui n'exprimer aucun regret d'avoir massacrer des hommes qui jamais ne reverons leur famille , il buver et manger en écoutant la musique qui lui plaisait . Eux ils se faisait dévorer par les vers , leur sang couler sur la terre alors que les corbeaux troubler leur repos avec leur cries de charognar .

-Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? murmura presque Mirajane en serrant les pant de sa robe .

Le rosé la dévisagea un instant puis il se colla contre son fauteuille en exibant le haut de son torse découvert , lentement sa joue fut écraser par son poing fermer , dans son autre main il faisait tourner son brevage préfèrer , sur son visage on pouvait lire deux expression totalement différente , il avait l'air au possible pensif mais d'un autre coté on pouvait aussi le voir amusé par cette question .

-Le choix et large , dit-il sur un ton suave qui fit frisonner de terreur les femmes Straus . Vous vendre comme esclaves , vous tuer pour nous emparer de votre trône , ho je pourrai aussi vous violer pour vous forcer à avoir des héritié qui porterai mon nom . Vous voyez il y'a tellement de possibilité que ça en est plus drôle .

-Espèce de -

-Mais bon ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire , coupa Natsu en buvant lentement une gorger . Enfaite je ne vais rien vous faire de mal alors détendez vous .

Elfman le fixa férocement prêt à lui bondir dessus pour protéger sa famille . Mirajane fit de même en serrant la main de sa jeune soeur qui se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier sa frustration d'être aussi impuissante qu'en ce moment .

-Je vais vous livrer aux Heartfilliat , lâcha t-il avec nonchalance alors que les invité royaux ouvrirent leur bouche en grand . Très franchement vous garder ici n'est pas bénéfique et puis je ne gagne rien en vous tuant tout de suite , donc je vais vous envoyer rejoindre le Vaillant-D'or et-

-Pourquoi ?! fit soudainement Lisanna . Pourquoi vous faite ça ?!

Pour la première fois les traie du chef des Pourpre Sanglant se durcirent , son regard brûla immédiatement la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux pour ne plus croiser ses pupilles charger de colère . Sans un mot le Lord se leva de son siège en silence , ses pas sonner comme le glas pour les Straus qui n'osèrent plus détourner les yeux de leur assiette toujours vide , une fois derrière la jeune blanche celle-ci arrêta de respirer .

Puis la cerise du rose tomba dans son assiette .

-Je ne tue pas les petite chose comme toi , déclara-t-il en faisant rouler le petit fruit rouge avec son doigt . Pour moi il n'y a que les hommes brave qui méritent de mourir de mes mains , toi ? allons soit sérieuse deux seconde , je n'aurai aucun mérite ,intéret ou plaisir à te tuer . Enfaite le seul plaisir qui me vient à l'esprit est bien plus physique et tactique que mes combat ~

Il avais chuchoter ses dernier mot à l'oreille de Lisanna qui avais en un clien d'oeil rougie jusqu'à la racine , dans un petit rire le Lord se redressa en se laissant tomber sur le divant sur le quel reposer toujours la forme allonger de la musicienne , une fois bien installer il fit passer ses mains sur les jambes de la bleu qui n'en fut pas plus perturbé que cela continuant de jouer comme-ci de rien n'était .

-Demain l'un de mes Capitaine vous accompagnera jusqu'au château , dit-il avec un sourire pervers qui allez bien avec ses yeux qui fixer sans gêne le bas de la robe de la servante . En échange vous lui remettrai une lettre qui expliquera mes exigence .

-Vos exigence ? toussa presque la plus âgé .

-Hum hum , fit-il simplement en jouant avec le bracelet doré entourant la cheville de Reby . J'ai besoin de plusieur chose et je suis sûr que le Vaillant-D'or acceptera sans discuter .

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? grogna presque le roi capturer .

Sans lui adresser un seul regard le Dragnir fit courir ses doigts sur la peau laiteusse de la Macgarden qui sembler aussi amusé que son chef , une fois sa main arrivé juste là où commencer le tissue le rose regarda enfin Elfman en lui adressant un sourire moqueur .

-Voyons voir , commença t-il avant d'être distrait par les cuisses de la bleu qui venait de bouger . Tout d'abord il sais que si jamais il reffuse il risque bien plus et puis je suis sûr que voir un de ses allié revenir saint et sauf lui apportera la confirmation sur mes attentions .

Lentement le Point-Sanglant se redressa pour faire face à ses invité qui ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire pour relancer la conversation . Puis le tueur née étira ses lèvres pour former un sourire coquin .

-Je tien à vous prévenir roi Elfman , déclara t-il en posant ses bras le long du divant exibant son torse semi-découvert . Les nuit sont plutôt dangereuse ici surtout pour vous est vos soeurs , enfin je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous , vous savez vous battre de ce que j'ai pus voir . Vos soeurs part-contre tsss

S'amusant franchement de voir le blanc suer à grosse goute le guerrier fit signe à la bleu d'arrêter de jouer ce qu'elle fit doucement en reposant l'instrument dans un coin pour qu'il ne se fasse pas marcher dessus .

-Vous savez contrairement à ce qu'on pourrai croire il y'a très peu de femme dans notre armé , expliqua t-il tranquillement pendant que Reby s'étalla sur lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou . Toute sont soit marié ou bien on décidé de faire voeux du Lord .

-Voeux du Lord ? répéta Mira en fronçant les sourcils .

En douceur le dit-Lord souleva un morceau du rubant rouge qui nouer la petite tresse de la jeune femme .

-Ce voeux permette aux femmes d'ici de survivre car si elle font voeux d'être à moi est seulement à moi elle sont placer sous ma protection , continua-t-il en caressant tendrement la nuque de la ménestrelle . J'ai toujours tuer ceux qui oser passer cette loie et tous mes hommes sont assez malin pour ne pas tenter de me contrarier à ce sujet .

-Vous voulez nous épouser ? halucinna la plus jeune de cette pièce .

-Ho non pitié tout sauf ça , se plaigna le rosé avant que Reby ne lui gratte le menton avec un sourire de séductrice . Hum non enfaite je voudrait vous épargner de la libido de mes hommes , il faut le dire c'est dur de ne pas voir une femme pendant des jours voir des mois . Je ne croit pas que je pourrai supporter une nuit sans avoir mes petits plaisir personelle .

Serrant dûrement le poing le Straus envoie un regard noir à Natsu qui fait mine de ne pas y prêtter attention préfèrant diriger ses iris verte sur le visage souriant de la Macgarden .

-Vous me demander de vous livré mes soeurs ? souffla le blanc d'une voix rauque .

-Si j'avait voulut faire ça je me serrai contenter de vous tuer et les faire jurer d'être mes putains , dit le rosé agacer de devoir parler pour ne rien dire . De toute façon c'est as elle de décidé si elle veulent servir de défouloir pour mes hommes ou bien passer une nuit avec moi est mes servante .

-Vous croyez que je vais croire que vous ne toucherai pas à un seule cheveux de mes soeurs ? répondit agrésif le roi Straus

-Si c'est le cas elle vous le dirons sûrement eh puis je n'ai jamais forcer personne , rit-il en délogeant la bleu qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement . Si elle veulent juste dormir elle n'ont qu'à le dire je ne les dérangerai pas , si elle veulent participé à mes "jeux" elle n'ont qu'à le dire . Enfin tout commence par les voeux alors n'allez pas me dire ensuite que je ne vous aurez pas prévenue .

Ayant fini de dîner et de discuter avec ses captif le Dragnir se releva enfin en dépossant une paire de rubant rouge sur la table tout en regardant la plus vielle des soeurs Straus qui lui renvoya son regard .

-C'est à vous de décidé Mademoiselle , lâcha t-il en s'en allant avec Reby sur ses talons .

ooOoo

-Alors dit moi comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

Ces mots venais d'être prononcer avec un soupçon de taquinerie ce que je remarqua bien vite en voyant l'air moqueur de ma cousine .

-Excuse moi ? fit-je un peu perdu .

-Avec Hibiki tu compte lui faire quoi ? continua la brune en m'adressant un clin d'oeil que je fini par comprendre en sentant mon visage s'embraser .

-Kana ! Tu n'a pas honte de dire de t-elle choses ?! crie-je indigner d'être questioner à ce sujet .

-Ho alors c'est vrais t'es vraiment une pucelle ? s'exclama t-elle hilare alors que je commencer à prier pour que la foudre me fasse disparaitre de ce tableau gênant .

-T'ais toi ! il y'a les gardes ils vont t'entendre ! fit-je en essayant de plaquer mes mains contre la bouche de Kana qui se débatie en continuant de rire .

-Lucy et pupupupupupupupucellellle , chanta t-elle avec le visage rouge .

Je viens de comprendre ! elle as encore trop bus !

-C'est pas possible , dit-je pour moi-même en essayant de lui retirer la bouteille de vin des mains . A chaque fois c'est pareil ! tu fait un conconcours de boisson avec grand-père et au final vous êtes aussi soul l'un que l'autre !

-Ouais mais j'ai gagner ! assura t-elle alors que ma porte s'ouvrit sur une personne de petite taille .

-Je demande une revanche ! hic ! je suis pas encore vaincue ! hic ! cria-t-il avec un nez rougie .

Par mes dieux pourquoi était-ce moi la plus normal ici ?

ooOoo

Mirajane fixer interdite le dernier rempart la séparant du déshoneur pour elle et sa jeune soeur qui n'était pas plus rassurer qu'elle , passant une main dans ses cheveux blanc elle regarda le morceau de tissus rouge en ayant le coeur lourd .

Son frère les avais livré au Démon rose en pensant bien faire mais sa jeune soeur savais que ce monstre allait leur faire subir les pire horreur imaginable .

Inspirant l'air froid autour d'elle , Mira entra lentement dans la tente pourpre qui était joliment décorer il fallait l'avouer , les mur était orné de belle tapisserie ayant tous ses motif différent est des couleurs qui n'allèrent pas avec les couleurs de l'armé du Nord qui sembler avoir une passion pour le rouge sanglant . Furtivement la blanche se mit à passer ses doigts sur les meubles qui devait contenir les affaires du Lord-Dragnir . Lisanna de son coté se laissa tomber sur un de ses espèce de divan qui servait aussi de lit , regardant devant elle la corbeille de fruit qui la tenter méchament la dernière des Straus fit un rapide balayage de la pièce , en ne voyant que le dos de sa soeur qui contempler son reflet dans un mirroir , la blanche ne résista pas à sa faim qui cèda quand elle mordi violement dans la pomme qui l'avait narguer durant tout le repas .

-Eh boom l'humanité est morte .

La voix sortie de null-pars les firent sursauter , arrachant un sourire au rosé qui était endosser contre la porte menant droit à l'extérieur .

-Pardon ? demanda t-elle interloquer .

-Ho c'est une veille histoire qui se raconte dans le Nord , répondit-il rapidement en s'avançant pour prendre le miroir ovale des mains de Mirajane qui le fixa sans émotion . On raconte qu'il y'a longtemps le diable offrit une pomme à une femme pour tester sa tentation , elle résista longtemps puis son homme lui demanda si il pouvait en prendre une boucher , prise de folie la femme le tua et avala le fruit ce qui confirma les suposition du diable qui déchaina alors une fâmine sur l'humanité .

-Quel histoire horrible , frisonna la cadette en regardant sa pomme à moitié manger .

-C'est sûr ça donne envie d'évité les fruits et les viles tentation qui parcourent notre monde , soupira Natsu en contemplant son reflet avec un petit sourire . Mais bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires à dormir debout .

Tournant le dos aux deux jeunes femme le guerrier déboutona sa chemise en fermant ses yeux , une fois son dos à découvert Mirajane couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains pour ne pas que son crie de stupeur ne passe ses lèvres , ses yeux écarquiller ne pouvait pas se détourner des reins du Dragnir qui bougea ses épaules en grognant un peu . La Straus regarda le dos couvert de cicatrice , de brûlure , et même de trace de griffe .

Sur le début de sa nuque il y avais trois belles entaille descendant jusqu'à atteindre le millieux de son dos , a partir de là c'était une trace rouge tracer à l'orizontal , sur sa chutte de rein il y avais une sorte de coupure qui partait de ses reins avant de remonter jusqu'à sous ses aiselles . Sur ses épaules elle voyait des trace de morssure assez profonde si on devait faire un rapide diacnostique .

-Vous me gêner légèrement avec vos regards insistant , souffla t-il en les regardant par-dessus ses épaules .

-Pardonnez moi , fit la plus âgé en détournant les yeux qu'elle pointa furtivement sur lui . C'est que ...je n'avait jamais vue de t-elle blessure ...

-Vous trouver ? fit-il avec un air étonner .

-Sa as dût vous faire mal , dit Lisanna en fixant les marque indélibile .

Il demmeura silencieux , jusqu'à-ce que Reby n'entre dans la pièce avec deux autre femme tenant une bassine fumante .

-Souhaiter vous que l'on reste Lord ? demanda gentiment la Macgarden .

-Pas la peine , répondit-il à la surprise de la bleu qui jetta un oeil aux femmes issue de la noblesse .

-Ho je comprend , rit-elle avec les autre femmes qui allèrent dans un coin de la tente pour préparer le bain du commandant des Pourpre-Sanglant . Mésire Sting demande si les hommes peuvent organisé une fête en l'honneur de votre victoire sur le roi Straus .

-Pourquoi pas , répondit-il en haussant les épaules . Un peu de vin ne fait jamais de mal , dit lui aussi qu'il doit rédiger la lettre pour les Heartfilliat demain .

-Ce serra fait , assura-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le rose qui croisa les bras derrière lui . Souhaité vous autre chose ?

-Hum dame Lisanna dormira avec vous cette nuit

La concerner dévisagea le commandant des Poupre-Sanglant avant de faire de même avec la bleu qui ricanna gentiment en prenant son poignet pour l'inviter à la suivre .

-Qu'est-ce que vous -

-Elle serra avec les autres servante en sécurité dans une tente à cinq pas d'ici , expliqua rapidement l'homme de guerre en lui faisant face avec une expression sérieuse . Ne remettez jamais ma parole en doute dame Mira . Tournez vous .

Son instinct de survie prit d'assaut le peu de rage qu'elle avait en elle , tournant sur elle-même la souveraine se retint de justesse de sauter sur ce couteau qui sembler l'appeler avec sa lame brillant dans la lumière du feu allumer au milieux de cet fichue tente qui abriter le démon en personne . N'entendant plus aucun bruit elle regarda Natsu par-dessus son épaule , son coeur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit tous ses vêtements parterre le laissant exposer au moindre regards .

-Je croit pas vous avoir dit de vous retourner , soupira le chef de l'armé rouge en entrant dans l'eau chaude sous les yeux fuyant de la blanche . Hummmmmmm ...

Ayant fermer les yeux en pénétrant dans son bain le Dragnir ouvrit paresseusement un oeil pour observer les geste nerveux de l'ainé des filles Straus .

-Vous pouvez me frottez le dos s'il vous plait ?

-Vous y tenez réellement ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard .

-C'est que malgré tous mes talents je n'arrive pas a me laver le dos , expliqua t-il sincèrement sous les yeux étoner de Mira . J'ai beau me tordre dans tous les sens c'est impossible de le faire tout seul .

-Vous auriez très bien pus demander à l'une de vos servante de le faire , fit remarquer la blanche en s'approchant à pas de loup du chef rose . Vous vouliez que se soit moi pour une bonne raison .

-A vous entendre on dirait que je suis un manipulateur , soupira t-il en laissant sa nuque reposer contre le rebord de la baignoire .

-Je dirait plutôt que vous avez quelque chose a me dire et que cela devais rester exclusivement entre nous puisque vous avez envoyer ma soeur avec les autres femmes , assura t-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret placer de manière a faire face au Lord . Je vous écoute ...

-Frottez moi le dos et je répondrais à toute vos question , affirma t-il en ouvrant un oeil .

Face à cette proposition Mirajane poussa un grognement indigne de son rang mais qui amusa le Lord Commandant . Après un soupir l'ainé des Straus attrapa un gant sur le quel elle frotta le morceaux savon qui au passage sentait la menthe fraiche . Une fois ceci fait elle rapprocha un tabouret de la baignoire pour être la mieux placer possible pour exécuté l'ordre du Dragnir qui se redressa pour que la dame de sang royale puisse avoir une meilleur vue sur son dos meurtrie . Au contacte du linge mouiller contre sa peau Natsu poussa un soupir de plaisir qui gêna un peu la jeune femme qui continua tout de même en faisant des geste lent qui faisait apparement plaisir au rosé .

-Alors ? fit-elle doucement .

-C'est divin , répondit-il a coté arrachant un soupire d'agacement a la blanche . Enfaite y'a pas de raison précise , j'avais juste envie de discuter avec quelqu'un ...

-Je ne suis pas votre journal intime , rétorqua-t-elle sombrement .

-Les hommes ne peuvent pas se confier aux livres , déclara-t-il en remuant l'eau avec ses doigts tout en plissant ses paupières . On préfère se confier aux femmes ...

-Je n'en savais rien , informa-t-elle en frottant sa nuque . Mais pourquoi faites vous cela ?

-Parce que nous sommes arrogant , répondit-il distraitement suprenant Mira . On pense que les femmes ne sont pas assez dangereuse même avec le plus horrible des secret , alors on ose tous leur dire parce que on se croit toujours plus malins que vous ...

-Vous ne semblez pas croire a vos propres paroles , fit-elle remarquer .

-C'est juste , admit-il simplement . Mais je pense que mon secret ne vous serra pas très utile . Mais si vous voulez vraiment le connaitre alors écoutez moi attentivement ..

Intéresser par ses belle paroles la souveraine se rapprocha en douceur pour que son oreille soit proche de la bouche du rosé qui étira un sourire narquois .

-Je vais soumettre le Sud , révéla t-il avec une voix déterminé . Le Nord me suis , l'Est me soutient sans hésitation , l'Ouest n'es plus qu'un tas de ruines depuis mon passage . Il ne reste plus que les Heartfilliat pour me résister un peu ...

-Mais pourquoi faite vous ça ? murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche . Pourquoi vous lancer dans cette guerre ? quel est la raison qui vous pousse à vous battre ?

-La raison ? répéta t-il en tournant la tête vers elle les pupilles enflammer par sa volonté . Je le fait pour honoré une promesse ...

-Mais quel genre de personne êtes vous ? vous voulez conquérir ce pays pour une promesse faite à quelqu'un ? c'est ridicule !

Se relevant brusquement Natsu toisa la blanche d'un regard sombre qui la fit frémir autant que ça accéléra les battement de son coeur qui résonner dans sa tête , paniquer Mirajane courrue hors de cet espace pour revenir dans le sallon , une fois dans sa ligne de mire elle saissa le couteau qu'elle avais repérer plus tôt , se retournant précipitement elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son ennemie qui attrapa son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise . Maintenant qu'elle était désarmé la Straus se sentie plus vulnérable , comme une proie qui aurai fini entre les crocs d'un loup affamé . Le dit loup passa une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui , une fois coller contre son corps mouiller la jeune femme se réveilla en tentant de le repousser avec ses mains plaquer contre son torse .

-Ma mère mérité une t'elle promesse , informa t-il doucement calmant son otages qui le dévisagea .

-Comment ?

-Juste avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle , dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens . Je lui ai promit que Fioré n'oublirai jamais le nom des Dragnir ...qu'il résonerai jusqu'aux cieux ...

Devant ces mots la jeune femme ne pipa mot , enfaite elle ne pouvais rien lui repprocher maintenant qu'elle savais pourquoi il faisait tout ça . Mais au plus profond de son coeur la blanche savais que ces actes ne devais pas être pardonner .

-Pensez vous qu'elle serrai fier de voir que son propre fils sème la mort et la misère derrière lui ?

-Vous devriez faire attention aux mots que vous prononcer devant moi Mirajane , intimida t-il en se décollant d'elle . Car votre manque de savoir vous fait dire des choses qui porte atteinte à mon nom ...

-Que-

-Allez rejoindre votre soeur , ordonna t-il en lui tournant le dos pour retourner dans son bain . Je n'ai plus besoin de vous .

Devant son ton sec la Straus n'essaya pas de contre-attaquer pour comprendre ce qu'il insinuer , à la place elle s'engouffra dehors en courant pour rejoindre sa petite soeur .

Le chef de guerre se massa les tempes en grimaçant , il savais bien que se confier aux femmes n'était une bonne chose à faire mais devant elle il ne pouvais pas se retenir de justifier ses actes les plus sombres . car dans son esprit tout ceci devais servir à oeuvrer par tenir sa promesse qui depuis longtemps hânte sa mémoire . Sa mère l'avais quitter il y'a bien des années , pourtant il se souvient encore du son de sa voix , l'odeur de ses cheveux , et même de son sourire qui jamais ne faiblissait malgré les dur épreuves par les quels ils était passer . Une paire de mains se pressa lentement contre ses épaules qui se détendirent quand il reconnut aiséments ses mouvements de massages .

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir demander de venir , grogna t-il d'une voix fatiguer .

-Allons ne fait pas ton gros dur , souffla la voix féminine qui posa son menton sur son épaule . Je sais que tu te presse de détruire Gorr et Heartfilliat , mais rien ne t'oblige à tout conquérir en quelque jours ...

-Je sais , acquiessa t-il en embrassa le dos de ses mains . J'aimerai juste que tout soit terminé , pour que mes hommes retourne dans leur maison et retrouve femme et enfants .

-Natsu . dit-elle doucement . Promet moi que tu ne mourra pas .

Ultia avais le don de retenir les instinct béstiaux du Lord-Commandant , leur passée en commun jouer en grande partie sur l'unfluence qu'elle pouvais exercer sur sa personne . Le Dragnir deviner sans peine qu'elle s'inquièté encore pour lui comme le ferrai une soeur .

-Tu sais bien que je vivrai peu importe ce qui arrivera , contra-t-il en lui embrassant le menton . Je suis un Dragnir non ?

-Je ne voie pas vraiment ce que ça change , souffla-t-elle en souriant moqueusement .

Il appuya sur sa nuque pour que leur regard soit proche , puis il esquissa un grand sourire féroce en embrassant la mauve , après avoir fini il mordilla son lobe d'oreille en lui murmurant doucement .

-Les Dragons nous ont pour héritié , nous qui brûlons le ciel de nos conviction .


End file.
